


Today, tomorrow and forever.

by capchrisevaans



Series: today, tomorrow and forever [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: meeting the love of your life by chance only ever happens in the movies, or does it? If, the said scenario does happen will it be as plain sailing as you’d hope?





	1. Chapter 1

Sunday mornings were your favourite. You like to take a nice early morning walk just to get some fresh air and clear your mind off anything from throughout the week that had put a lot of stress on you. On your walk, one of the things you like to do is go to the coffee shop just down the road from you. On Sundays, it doesn’t open until 7:30am so 9 times out of 10 you are the first and only customer that time fo the morning.

This Sunday morning your plans were no different. You dressed in jeans, loose t-shirts and comfy shoes, it looked a little overcast out so you decided to tie a sweater around your waist just in case, grabbing your bag making sure you had everything you needed you set off on your walk.

Arriving at the coffee just seconds after it had opened the owner, who you had come to know on a first name base, already started making your order. You made some idle chit chat while you waited. You noticed how quiet it was, that wasn’t unusual at all. It was one of the reasons you liked it some much. Taking your coffee you turn to walk over to the same little table tucked in the corner where you normally sit. This time as you turn you collide with another person. This sends you tumbling in yo the ground as your drink goes all over your shirt. You hear the person gasp and feel them try to catch you as you fall.

“Oh my god…” you heard a deep voice. Looking up you came face to face with a man as he bent down trying to help you up. You couldn’t see much of his face as he had sunglasses and a baseball cap on. “I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Are it okay?”

Managing to get back on your feet with the guys help. You pull your shirts away from your body so you cant feel the hotness from the drink on your skin.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m okay. Accidents happen.” You reply with a chuckle trying to play it cool but you were still a little startled.

“Are you sure you are okay? You just got hot coffee poured all over your chest.” 

He

“Yeah…” looking down at your shirt you see the stain. “It looks a lot worse than it is.” You turn to pick up your bag and sweater that had come loose in the commotion, the gentleman quickly bends down before you do and grabs you stuff and passes it to you.

“I really am so sorry, please at least let me get you another drink to replace and make up for bumping into you?”

“No, you real…”

“Please.” he interrupted you. “Will make me feel better for nearly scolding you.”

“Okay if you Insist.” You give in. “I'm just going to go into the bathroom and change quickly.” He nodded in reply. Before heading to get changed you told him your order. Quickly rushing into the bathroom you placed your bag on the counter, taking off you wet shirt carefully screwed it up and threw it inside your bag. Reaching for you sweater you slip it over your head. Suddenly you are thankful for decided to bring it with you. Once you are sorted you take one last look at your self in the mirror before leaving.

Stepping out into the main area of the shop you see the tall man up bumped into you leaning against the counter. Once he sees you he straightens up and half-smiles at you. He hands you your drink as you walk over to him and you say thank you. making your way, finally over to where you had planned to sit. The guy, who had now removed his sunglasses and cap sheepishly follows you not want you to think he’s a creep.

“Can I sit for a moment?” He asks. Looking at him for a moment you finally see his face.

“O-of course.” You gesture for him to take a seat before you continue. “Thank you again for the coffee, you really didn’t have to get me another.”

“Believe me it’s the least I can do, I just wanted to apologise again for ruining your shirt and make sure you were okay.”

“It was a shock but I’m alright, I promise. As for the shirt it wasn’t my favourite, at least now you gave me a reason to get rid of it.” You joke as you took a sip of your drink.

“I’m Chris by the way,” you think its cute the way he introduces himself like there’s no way you already know who he is. You don’t want to bring attention to it and make him uncomfortable.

“I'm Y/N.”

With that, you ended up talking for a while. Not about anything in particular, just about little things that would lead to another conversation. Whether it be about something you saw outside the coffee shop window, or as to why either of you was out and about this early on a Sunday morning. You found out that he’s been meaning to come into this very café for a while but never came around to it, with either forgetting to or just not having the time. As you continued to talk you notice how relaxed he got, he seems so tense, at first, like any minute you might pounce on him like a crazy fan.

Unfortunately, this brief encounter had to come to an end much to your disappointment. You both stand at the same time to leave. He reaches for the door gentle places he’s hand on your lower back, you can barely feel it but you know his hand is there, as he guides you out in front of him. As you exit and reach the street you turn to face each other

“Well, I’m going this way,” as you point in the direction you were going to walk.

“I’m the opposite way,” he smiled. “It was lovely meeting you even if it did end up getting you covered in coffee.”

You just ended up replying with a small nod and a smile. Not even know why you were nodding, it wasn’t like he asked you a question. In that second you realised you didn’t want to leave, you wanted to be able to carry on talking to him even if it was just about random crap. Part of you felt, maybe even hoped he felt the same, as you both stood there telling each other you were going. Even what way you were going, neither of you moved an inch.

“Maybe I could get your number? Do this again some time but without me literally bumping into you,” talking a little to fast, he tried to joke without trying you sound desperate. ‘God he really is adorable’ you thought, “only if you want to of course? You quickly nodding at his request, not wanting him to change his mind.

“Okay, great.” With a sigh of relief, he reaches into his pocket pulls out his phone. Pulls up his contacts and waits for you to tell him your number.

“I’ll be sure to message you soon.”

“Can’t wait.” You say with a little nod. This time you both do turn and start walking away from each other. Saying goodbye with a little wave. You had walked on for about 5 minutes if that when your phone went off, 3 times. It was messages from an unknown number.

From ??: Hi it's me.

From??: It’s Chris I mean.

From??: the guy got you to throw coffee all over your self

Smiling when re-reading the message you couldn’t help but think how much of a dork he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Its had been a few weeks since you met Chris, your work had kept you busy. You owned a little book store which you had temporarily closed. You had decided to revamp a little giving the place a new coat of paint. A couple of people had advised you to add a little seating area somewhere, for people to come in work a bit or even read, whether it be there own books they brought with them or after buying a book from your store. At first, you didn’t think it was a good idea, thinking that not a lot of people would use it. After some heavy thinking about it, you thought to screw it, you had some space around the back that wasn’t being used effectively and if it wasn’t used a lot you could always change your mind at a later date. Another week or so and you would be finished and could reopen and get back to normal.

You were just about to head home when you phone went off, it was a message from Chris, this wasn’t unusual you two had been texting back and forth regularly, almost every day. In fact, he even called you a few times. The second time he had phoned you he mentioned that he was out of town for work, you could’ve sworn you physically heard his body tense up through the phone like he was worried you would ask about was he was doing. You guessed he knew you knew who he was, never the less you didn’t press the subject of work if he wanted to bring it up at all, you wanted him to do it at his own pace. Every time you diverted the conversation away from his job he seemed to quickly relax.

From Chris: Hey you, just wondering if you were free tonight if I could call you?

From You: Hey, yes, of course, I will be home in about half an hour so I’ll be free anytime after then. :)

Instantly you got a reply.

From Chris: Okay cool. Speak to you later.

You didn’t reply you just popped your phone in your bag smiling like an idiot. You had come to learn usually when Chris was free and obviously not busy with work he’d text you or ask if it was okay to call you. You didn’t want to read too much into it. You’d barely even count each other as friends at this point, yes you talked to him pretty much every day but that was it. But still, knowing that when he was free he wanted to talk to you made you feel all warm inside.

Making sure you had everything you set off home, double checking you had locked up properly before leaving. The walk home only took you about 20-25 minutes depending on how fast you walked. Soon, before you knew it you arrived outside your apartment building. You quickly walk up three flights of stairs making your way down the hall to your home when you saw your neighbour leaving her apartment.

“Good evening, dear.” She smiled at you. You smiled and did a small wave as you passed her. Unlocking your front door, as you enter you slip off your shoes and discard your bag and jacket. Taking out your phone beforehand. You head into your kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge glancing at the time, its 6:36 pm. You can’t be bothered to cook anything so for dinner you decide to order a pizza. Doing so, while you wait for it to be delivered, you drop down on your couch with a sigh and decide to watch some tv. Not knowing exactly when Chris was going to call, you just guessed it was going to be some point.

It’s now nearly 8 you are halfway through your pizza and still watching crappy tv, finally your phone rings. Jumping up to grab it you let it ring another second or so, so it doesn’t seem like you have been sat by the phone waiting all evening.

“Hello,” you answer.

“Hey, it’s me,” Chris responds you aren’t sure but you think he sounds tired. You sarcastically gasp in shock before you reply, “No? Really? I never would have guessed, you know with caller ID and all.” You here him chuckle with a groan

“You know that gets funnier every time you say it.” You could sense his sarcasm.

“Why thank you, I do aim to please.”

“Sorry, it’s a bit late, urmmm… my work, it took a bit longer to finish than expected.” You hear him slightly hesitate, like normal, when he mentions work. You push past it not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not that late. Besides you didn’t actually say a time you were going to call so who’s to say your late.”

He goes on to ask about your day and how things are going with your shop. You enthusiastically reply telling how good things are going and how you haven’t had too many sets back hoping to get it back open sooner than you had planned.

“So I should be done here and back home by Thursday,” he says out of the blue.

“That’s good, you said how much you hate being away from home. Bet you can’t wait.”

“Yeah. So… I was wondering if maybe you. Would y-you know… be hungry at some point Sunday.”

“I mean yeah, I guess at some point I will be hungry Sunday,” you tease him.

“No, I mean.. would you be hungry for me? No! No n-not for me, with me, like at the same time, I mean…. Goddammit.” You hear him take a deep breath before he starts again. “Let me try again.” You chuckle a little before he continues.

“Would you let me take you somewhere. Sunday. Afternoon. For food… Like a date.” He sighs again clearly frustrated that things aren’t coming out the way he wants it too. You have stopped laughing at him now not too sure you heard his correctly.

“Really? You want to take m-me on a date.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? I promise I’m usually a lot cooler at asking this sort of thing.” This time it was his turn to chuckle but it seemed a little force. That’s when you realised you hadn’t answered, he probably thought you were going to say no.

“Well yes, yes I would like to go on a date with you.” Saying it trying not to sound too overly excited.

“Great! Cool. Awesome.” You hear his voice is finally calm and back to normal. Like he was nervous to ask. Was he you thought to yourself. Why would he be nervous to ask you out on a date? You push those thoughts out of your mind when you heard him speak again.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” You asked shaking your head to focus back on your conversation with him.

“I asked if you were still there as you went quiet?”

“Oh yeah I’m here, just zoned out a second.”

You two carried on talking for another half an hour or so. Before you phone call ended and you two said your goodbye, Chris expressed how much he couldn’t wait to see you Sunday. Hanging up the phone you sat there smiling to your self like an idiot thinking how you felt the same and couldn’t wait to see him again


	3. Chapter 3

Chris calls you late Thursdays, to let you know he arrives home okay, per your request. Even though he told you he wasn’t getting in until late you still wanted him to let you know. He expressed excitedly how much he couldn’t wait till Sunday.

“So are you going to let me know what we are doing Sunday yet?” You had asked several times, his responses every time was this it’s a surprise. All he has told you is that he’s going to pick you up around 12:30.

“You’ll find out on the day,”

“Yeah… but you could give me just a teeny tiny hint, just a little som…” you were cut off by him laughing.

“You aren’t very good with this whole surprise thing are you?” He asked still chuckling to himself on the other end of the phone.

“Nope. It’s not my fault, I just like to know things so I can be a little prepared,” you admitted.

“Okay I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you a little hint, that hint is that we will be outside, do with that what you will.”

“Outside huh? Interesting. That information is very much appreciated. Now one more question, we aren’t hiking are we because ill need to be prepared for that?”

“No not hiking I promise.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Not a fan of hiking?”

“Don’t get me wrong I’m all for exploring and that, but I wouldn’t want to embarrass by passing out because I’m exhausted and can’t keep up.” You tried to joke but it came out a little more serious than you meant it too. Quickly wanting to move on you continued talking. “Anyway, you managed to tell me two things about the surprise so I’m happy with that.” You swore you could hear him roll his eyes.

“Make the most of it because that’s all you are getting.”

After the two of you said goodnight. The rest of the week leading up to Sunday seemed to go very slowly, but you managed to keep yourself busy instead of counting down the hours till you saw Chris again. You got the last order of chairs for the seating area in your store and had pretty much finished setting it up and you were happy with it. You’d even hired a new employee, just to help run the store as you were finding it a bit hard to do everything your self. As long as things kept going as smoothly as they were, you were set to reopen on Wednesday, and things could finally get back to being more normal.

Sunday had finally come around, you had given Chris your address. The time now was 12:25 pm. You were ready and waiting. Truth be told you had been ready since about 12 as you were too excited. He still hadn’t given in and told you what you were doing so you played it safe and wore jeans with an oversized chunky knitted sweater and a pair of simple flat shoes. It wasn’t cold out but you wanted to be comfy. There was finally a buzz on your intercom you answered.

“Hey, it’s me, I’m here.”

“Okay, I’ll be right down.” Your heart was in your mouth. This was really happening, you kept thinking to yourself. You grabbed your little bag put your phone in it and throw the strap over your shoulder. Then you grab your keys and head out the door. Briskly walking down the three flights of stairs, then you could see him standing outside the main door. Pushing open the door he quickly grabbed it for you opening it wider for you to step outside. Such a gentleman. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a brown jacket over that and his NASA cap. Yes, he was an attractive man, but you don’t remember him looking this good in person.

“Hi,” you said but you didn’t realise it came out as a whisper.

“Hi.” He replied just smiling his beautiful smile at you. Luckily for you, he turned to face the street and he couldn’t see you blushing.

“My cars, just down the street a bit as I wasn’t sure where to park.” Pointing in the direction of where he had parked. You both walk making little small talk, the usual, how are you’s. Once you arrived at his car you slid into the passenger seat as he jogged around the car to the driver’s side. Before he got in the car you took a deep breath trying to get your self together, it seemed to work.

“So, now can you finally tell me what we are doing?” You asked as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. He looked over at you.

“Not just yet,” he replied with a wink. 

Holy fuck.

You drove in silence, it wasn’t an awkward silence at all. Surprisingly it was comfortable. The radio was on and playing a song lowly, you didn’t know it but you liked it. Looking out the windows and the building passing by you came to a stop for a red light when Chris looked at you.

“I… meant to say back there, I… wanted to tell you, that you look beautiful. I wanted to say it back there, but for reason, I didn’t… and now I wonder if I left it too long to say it,” he says nervously. Quickly, glancing down at your self to remind your self that you weren’t dressed up too fancy, you looked back up at him looking him.

“T-thank you. You know, it’s never too late to say that to someone” Hopefully he couldn’t see you blush as you looked back at the road as the light turned green.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

Next time, he’s already thinking about the next time?

You hope he’s too focused on driving to see you smiling to your self like an idiot.

He drove for about half an hour the buildings you were looking at became trees and the road ahead turned into narrow muddy lanes, it was rather bumpy journey from there onward.

“Soooo… you wouldn’t tell me what you had planned, wouldn’t tell me where we were going.” Turning to look at Chris, “You aren’t taking me into the middle of nowhere to kill me are you?” You said jokingly

“I can see that’s kinda how it looks, but no that wouldn’t be good for my reputation. We are almost there.”

He started to drive slowly as he started to go uphill, you were nervous and excited to see where you were heading. You noticed that the muddy lanes begin to turn into grass as you came to a stop.

“We are here.” He said with excitement in his voice, indicating to you that you could now get out of the car. Getting out of the car you noticed Chris walked around the back and opened the trunk. Slowly you move your eyes away from him and you look around to get a better view of where you were. Standing facing and embracing nature at its finest, you were standing on a small hill. Beyond that, you could see the terrain start to dip, as the grass and trees began to wind and bend into each other, for as far as the eye could see. You thought something like this you would only ever see in old paintings

It was quite.

It was tranquil.

It was beautiful.

Bringing you out of your thought you heard Chris close the trunk of the car. Looking at him he had a large plaid blanket thrown over his shoulder and he was holding a gigantic woven hamper basket. He’s smiling as he walks towards you.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He says gesturing to the view. You, still in shock, only manage a nod. “I come here quite a lot, it’s my favourite place to go to, to get away from all the noise and all the people just to relax and enjoy nature. I thought it would be a nice place to enjoy a little picnic.”

“It really is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here.”

Still smiling at you he walks off a bit in front, stopping once he seems to find a good spot, he places the hamper down. Then lays out the blanket, moving back over to the hamper, he opens it and starts removing tubs of food and bottles of water.

Suddenly your mind goes into overdrive thinking, taking in everything that is happening. You’d be lying to yourself if you weren’t nervous about a date with Chris since he asked you, you had been thinking to your self over and over again why you. Thinking maybe he was just being nice still trying to say sorry for bumping into you and making you get covered in coffee. Now standing here seeing all the effort he has gone to for your little date warms your heart. You aren’t bothered if the food it brought or he actually cooked it himself, it’s the fact he would go through all this effort just to spend time with you.

Chris break your train of thought once more.

“Hey way you standing all the way over there for?”

“Just thinking, taking all of this in.” You wave your hand to where he was, now crouched down on his knees on the blanket. Chris looks at the spread of food before you both then back at you.

“Yeah, well…” he nervously scratched the back of his neck, “it occurred to me when I had planned to do this I didn’t actually know what you liked to eat so I just got a bit of everything.”

“You know, you could have asked,” you smirk a little know exactly what his reply is going to be.

“That would have ruined it, and it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

“You really go out for this date thing don’t you.” You say as more of a rhetorical question.

“For the right person yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your first date with chris

You’d sat down next to Chris taking a close look at all the food he’d brought.

“So there are a few different types of sandwiches, there’s turkey sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, a couple of different kinds of pasta, little salads and…

“Chris, honestly its all great, I eat pretty much anything, I’m not fussy,” you cut off his rambling as you could sense he was nervous he’d gone overboard.

“Okay,” he let out a deep breath and smiled at you, “Well help your self.” He finishes waving his hand over all the food. First, he passed you a bottle of water, you opened it straight away and took a sip before you reach for the food.

“So… you cook?”

“I wouldn’t call a couple of sandwiches and a salad cooking,” he chuckled as he bit into his food.

“I guess not, technically, still impressive the effort you went through though.” He just smiled a little shy smile at you.

“How’s everything at the store going?” He asked. You mentioned to him that you had been bust renovating a bit and what you had planned to change.

“It’s going great! Pretty much all done not just a last couple of things to finalise and should be back open Wednesday, planing nothing actually goes wrong.”

“That’s quick, good to hear it’s all going smoothly, ill have to come by and see you, at some point.”

“Well, I’ll be there, Monday to Friday, 9-5 ish. How’s your job? Any more out of town stuff coming up soon?” You didn’t want to press him for information, you just thought it would be polite to ask how things are going, it was entirely down to him if he told you anything. That being said, if seeing him was going to become more of a regular occurrence his job would come up at some point why beat around the bush.

“Yeah a couple of days here and there for interviews and stuff,” he freezes as he reaches for his drink, his eyes wide like he said something he should. You aren’t sure what to say. He quickly relaxes shakes his head as though he’s trying to get rid of some thoughts before he continues, “For m-my movie that I have coming out soon. I’m an actor.” He says the last bit more quietly than the rest with a shrug.

“You’re an actor!” You fake gasp and throw your hand over your mouth with obvious sarcasm in your voice. His eyes dart straight to yours as you tease him.

“You know?”

“Believe it or not but I don’t live under a rock, I know who you are.” Straight away you want to hit your self in the head for how creepy that came out. “I mean that in the least creepy way possible, I’ve just seen some of your films.”

“I didn’t know what to think, to be honest. Most people I meet tend to… I guess react a different way especially if they know who I am. Dear God, I sound like such an egotistical asshole.” You could see he started to get a bit nervous playing with the sandwich in his hand.

“No, no you don’t sound like that at all, believe me. I know plenty of people who would have reacted a different way, maybe a little crazy and like a complete fangirl. I guess in your line of work you come to expect it, that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.’ Tried to keep the conversation light not wanting him to put up a guard.

“Can I ask how come you didn’t say anything?”

“Honestly, I thought about bringing it up every time you mentioned work and being out of town, but I didn’t want to make it a ‘thing’. I have seen how crazy fans get around certain celebrities and I can only imagine how uncomfortable that can get sometimes. The last thing I wanted was to do that to you, or have you think I had some ulterior motive, especially after was started talking regularly.” You pause, only for a second, trying to gauge his reaction to what’s you were saying. “Not that this,” you gesture your hand from you to him and around to where you were sat, “was where I saw things going, I just enjoyed and look forward to talking to you and I didn’t want to mess that up.”

“You look forward to talking to me huh?” He said as a smirk spread across his face.

You laughed, “That’s all you go from that?”

“If it makes you feel any better I look forward to talking to you too.” You feel your cheeks warm as you blush.

“So it doesn’t bother you that I’m an actor?” He asks.

“Why would it?”

He cleared his throat before he began speaking, “I was saving this conversation till the date was over but I would like to see you again, in a date-like setting and see where things go, obviously if you want that too. But to be honest, some people I have dated have had an issue with me being an actor, especially if they aren’t in the industry themselves. And I just want to make sure if this does go further, then you understand my schedule can be all over the place and I can be out of town for a fair amount of time at once.”

“I understand. I would like to see where things go too. I can’t promise it will be easy if this develops into something more. I haven’t ever done the long-distance thing before, but I can promise you that if its something we both want we will work through it. Communication is key. Keeping in mind this is still our first date anything can happen. You never know give it a week and you might be sick of me.”

“I highly doubt that.” He smiles at you and you blush yet again.

Both of you take this moment of silence to eat some more of the food that’s in front of you, instead of playing with it. The silence isn’t awkward in the slightest.

Suddenly you feel a gust of cold wind hit you, as it makes your hair fly over your face. Moving your hair out of your eyes you glance at the sky and notice how dark it is all of a sudden.

“Was I suppose to rain this afternoon?” You ask Chris as he looks to the sky as well.

“I don’t think so.”

A raindrop landed on your hand, then another. There was a crash of thunder followed by a strike of lightning, then the heavens opened.

“Shit!” You both say at the same time as Chris hurries to his knees shoving the food into the hamper with your assistance, all while you are both getting soaked. Once all the food is away you both jump to your feet Chris grabs the hamper and the blanket off the floor and chucks it over his shoulder, while you grab your bag. Chris grabs your hand, then the lightening of your own hits you as he glides his fingers through yours. It’s short-lived as you feel Chris pulling you towards the car. Quickly remembering what’s happened your feet start moving and you bot run towards the car. He unlocked and shots for you to get in as he shoves everything in the trunk of the car and joining you just a second later.

Once you are both seated breathing heavily after the rush of everything you look at each other, fulling noticing how soaked you are you both burst out laughing.


End file.
